Konoha's Mobsters
by poisonx8
Summary: The life of Konoha's infamous Mobsters. Everyday someone is trying to kill them, hire them, pay them, tear down their empire, or all of the above. Today, tomorrow, or even the next hour could be the end to their legendary status. The family's lifestyle could get them or a loved one hurt one day. Boruto based pairings. (No relation to Konoha Mafia, brand new story)


**A/N: Hello all! I am trying to write again, it's been a while since I've updated anything on this website. Yes, I have decided to write another Mafia!AU story. I just enjoy this world with these characters so much. This story has nothing to do with the other story, Konoha Mafia. I changed a couple pairings and it's more Boruto based, but there aren't children…yet. Here's to a 4 year haitus.**

"Drop!" Sasuke screamed as he pulled his gun from his waist band. Sakura's eyes widened as she hit the floor and rolled onto her back, whipping out her own gun and aiming at the threat behind her. She blew out the assailant's knee and rolled back into a standing position after Sasuke shot a bullet right between the culprit's eyes. "Sakura!" Sasuke screeched, his eyes bulging out of his head from maybe slight anger, but more so fear. The raven-haired man's eyes softened once Sakura turned to him feigning a look of innocence.

"Yes Sasuke-Kun?" Her smiling creeping up slightly, trying to keep the situation calm. Sasuke sputtered at her, there was a bit of blood splattered over her exposed cleavage. Perhaps from the head shot, before she rolled to a standing position.

"You've a bit, blood on you." He whispered walking forward and pulling a handkerchief from his grey suit. Before the pinkette beauty could reach for the cloth he started gently dabbing at her exposed chest. A blush of embarrassment and slight arousal began to creep across her porcelain skin. Once he got most of the fresh blood off he tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket before catching her chin and tilting her head up to meet his jet-black eyes. "You scared me for a second." He whispered, gauging her reaction, he knew how she secretly felt when he made a kill. Sakura opened her mouth to respond only to be met by a needy growl and a pair of hungry lips on hers. She threw her arms around his neck and melted into his warmth. The two completely unaware of the two figures coming towards them, one clearing their throat trying to give some hint of their presence.

"In front of a dead body? Can't you keep it in your pants Teme?" A blonde man rolled his eyes before flashing his best friend a smirk. Without breaking his kiss, Sasuke flipped him off before pulling away, keeping an arm around Sakura's hips.

"What are you doing here? I had it handled." Sasuke gritted in annoyance at his best friend.

"Well when you flew out the house without a word, someone had to follow you." Hinata smiled sweetly before looking over at Sakura. "You've got blood on you!" She rushed over to Sakura urgently, fearing her friend was hurt.

"It's not my blood Hinata-Chan." Sakura quietly smiled as Hinata checked her over, lifting her arm up and checking her for any other injuries. "Sasuke overreacted. I texted him I'd be home a little late, because some people that I wasn't planning on, showed up with the man I was watching. I still got my kill and we're still getting paid, apparently bonus for taking the rest of them out too." She sighed looking at her overreacting husband talking animatedly to his best friend. "I had it handled." Sakura sneered, starting to get a bit angry.

"I believe you." Hinata's eyes softened understanding exactly how her partner felt. "They worry about us, it's normal. Sometimes they can be exactly alike." Hinata mentally berated herself, she should have gone with her. Normally Sakura and Hinata would carry out the hits for the "family", of course there were times that Sasuke would go out with Sakura, but they'd been so swamped with requests for various things Sakura convinced HInata she could handle this alone. Hinata felt slightly guilty, if Sasuke hadn't shown up, who knows what could've happened to Sakura. Hinata shooed the thoughts away and shot her a smile before turning to their beloveds. "Ready boys?" She smiled sweetly at the men. They turned their attention towards Hinata, Naruto giving her a wide toothy smile. Sasuke turning on his heels making his way towards the car before pausing and holding his hand out for Sakura. She smiled at Hinata and clicked her heeled boots towards Sasuke, grasping his hand. He pulled her by her arm close and pecked her temple. "See you at home." She called back.

"Race ya home." Naruto grinned at his wife. She giggled before running towards her pearl white Camry. Naruto jumped into his sleek Audi revving his engine and peeling out the parking lot with Hinata hot on his trail.

The front door swung open with Naruto flying in, stumbling through the threshold before slumping into the kitchen island. Once he caught his breath the exhausted blonde looked up to see his wife sitting on the edge of the counter, sipping a glass of wine.

"Hello Naruto-Kun." She smiled, giggling slightly at her husbands baffled expression.

"H-Hinata?!" He stammered out slightly confused, "but how?" Naruto straightened up and walked over to his wife, she slightly spread her legs and let him snuggle his way in between, taking a gulp of her wine.

"Magic." She winked before finishing off her glass. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Hinata let out a sigh of content and grasped the back of his neck lovingly. Once again, they were too consumed to hear the giggle come from behind them.

"Must you do this in the common area of the house?" The voice calmly asked, with a slight hint of irritation.

"Oh, Neji Nii-san, Gomen." Hinata blushed hiding behind a grinning Naruto who turned his head to meet his brother-in-law.

"Hey there Neji." The grin on Naruto's face spread wider and a blush even started creeping across his face. "Can't I kiss my new wife, it can't be helped how much I love this girl." He turned his face to peck her cheek innocently this time.

"That's fine, but does it have to be in front of my face? I'm just now accepting that you married this idiot, Hinata." Neji rolled his eyes, picking up a water bottle from inside the fridge.

"Wait, you accept this?" Naruto's voice raised in glee, his face broke out in a shit-eating grin.

"Shut up!" Neji called as he walked away, trying to hide the small smile forming on his face.

"Help! Someone, help!" A frantic voice called from the side of the house, screeching tires came to a sudden halt on the pavement following the cries. Neji ran out the side door first, followed by Hinata and, Naruto right behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto and Neji screamed bursting through the door in anger and slight fear of what could be happening in the driveway.

"Where's Sakura?" A blue-eyed girl with long blonde hair cried on the rough pavement next to an unconscious man. She frantically looked around for her best friend's car. "Shikamaru got shot, I don't know by who or why, well maybe why." She babbled as she tried to keep her eyes clear of tears, and pressure on the side of his abdomen.

"She isn't home yet. How did this happen, Ino?" Hinata rushed over to the blonde's side checking Shikamaru's pulse.

"We went out to pick up the cocaine for the drug deal we were getting paid to make." Ino hiccupped as Naruto came back out with Sakura's huge medical bag. "It was clean, there wasn't anything suspicious, we waited for the cocaine dealers to drive off first. While we were walking one parking lot over a bullet missed me a bit, the second one hit Shikamaru. Someone call Sakura!" She pleaded desperately.

"I'm on it, it's ringing." Naruto soothed placing a hand on Ino's shoulder. "Sakura, where are you?" Naruto listened intently, keeping his eyes on Shikamaru. "You and Sasuke need to get back here fast, forget the hit, we can get them another day. The deadline isn't until another week." He waited quietly before deciding to put her on speaker.

"We'll be back in about twenty minutes. Sasuke's speeding as fast as possible." Sakura assured as she started to talk Hinata through the steps there was a sudden crash on the line and a scream from Sakura. "Sasuke, careful!" Another crash before there was a loud explosion on her end.

"Sakura?!" Naruto screamed into the phone before the line went dead.


End file.
